


Your Body is a Canvas

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos hurt, but sometimes they're worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is a Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decker/gifts).



 


End file.
